Evan Harris
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |born = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Carlos Luna (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Evan Harris is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Heading for the girls' bathroom, Max Caulfield spots Evan hanging around Alyssa Anderson, playing with his cell phone. Before heading for the Prescott Dormitory, Max spots Evan sitting at one of the campus' bench tables. Max asked for a look at his portfolio. Evan inquired if she could identify the photographer who took the photograph, “ ”. If she got the answer right, she was "worthy" of looking at his portfolio. Max answers , and Evan allows her to look at his work. Browsing his portfolio, Max notices that Evan photographed Rachel Amber at least twice in 2012. Evan explained that Rachel was his favorite model because she knew how to work with him. When Max asked if he knew Rachel, Evan states they were close, "like brother and sister". Unlike members of the Vortex Club (with whom she hung out with) Rachel never nudged him or anyone else she befriended. She respected and understood him. Similar to Hayden Jones, when Max asked what he thought what happened to Rachel Amber, Evan didn't think anything good happened to her following her disappearance. "Out of Time" When Max returned to Blackwell Academy, she encountered Evan in the hallway, preoccupied with something in his locker. When she tries to speak with him, Evan tells her that they'll talk later. Later, when the student body are drawn to the girls dormitory at the Prescott Dormitory, Evan arrives on the dormitory grounds with an umbrella. He, like most of the student body, watch Kate's attempted or successful suicide. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Evan is one of many students who leave condolences on her Facebook page. He writes, "I'll never forget you. And never forgive them". |-|Save Kate= The following evening after the incident on the roof, Evan leaves a message on Max's Facebook page. He tells Max that she made him proud to be a student of Blackwell Academy and congratulated her for convincing Kate to come down from the dorm rooftop. On Kate's facebook page, Evan writes, "Thinking of u". |-|David Suspended= If David was suspended by Ray Wells on Max's claims that he was bullying Kate, a page calling for the termination of his employment at Blackwell as head of security is set up by the students. Evan questions Blackwell's decision to hire David, saying, "WTF was Blackwell thinking when they hired a serial killer to protect students?" Alternate Timeline When Max saves Chloe Price's father, William, she changes the timeline of her present. In the new timeline, Evan Harris is still attending Blackwell Academy. When Max boards the school bus to head for Chloe's house, Evan is sitting on the bus behind Max. When the bus stops, Evan looks out of his window to regard the dead lying on the beach. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Trivia :PENDING Gallery References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters